When You're Gone
by SarahNThatcher
Summary: This is a sequel to The Reason. Two years ago Tsukasa left Tsukushi a video camera when he left to go to New York and now she's finally sent her reply.


_A/N: This is a one-shot fan fic in response to "The Reason." This takes place two years after Tsukushi got her tape. I hope you like it. _

_ Disclaimer: I don't own HYD or any of its characters. I also don't own "When you're gone" because it was preformed by Avril Levigne. _

* * *

The spacious apartment was dark until the tidal wave of light washed over everything his eyes could see. Doumyouji kicked off his shoes as he walked up the stairs to the second level of his inner sanctum.

Walking through his usual routine, he threw his coat over the top of the black leather couch in the entertainment area. He poured himself a glass of scotch and left his tie at the bar. Now, he only had one more stop before he hit the bedroom to relax, his home office. He checked the fax machine, and like always, there was a stack of papers for him to review.

Balancing a glass of scotch in one hand and his new batch of reading material in the other, he practically threw himself onto his California king size pillow-top bed. "God, I hate Thursdays." And he really did. Thursday was the only day he couldn't talk to Makino at all. Between his busy schedule and hers Thursdays were just off limits, which made them the one day out of the week he missed her most.

Forsaking the pile of papers on the bed next to him, he finished the drink in his glass and reached for the light on the nightstand next to him. On the stand next to the cordless phone was a thick yellow envelope. Suspiciously he tore it open and peeked inside to find a small video tape.

"What in the hell?"

Fueled by curiosity he got out of bed and looked for the VHS adaptor that would make the tape play, but when he couldn't find it he pulled open the hall closet in search of his camcorder. Finally finding the blasted contraption, he cursed under his breath that whatever was on the tape better be worth all the effort. After a few minutes of fighting with the wires he was greeted by the blue screen that told him his movie was about to start.

"Press the red button." He heard her voice, and even though he couldn't see her yet, he smiled at the pleasant surprise. "The red light indicates that you're ready. What red light?" Her face came into view.

"Hi Doumyouji." She smiled brightly. "It's Wednesday night, and I know that this video won't be getting to you until next week, but I figured it's been two years since you gave me this thing and I guess I just wanted to make you a video. You made me a video the night you left and told me to make you one too, but I never did. I'm sorry about that."

"Yeah, that's why I got you the video phone." He grumbled at the screen.

"So, Rui and I went to this new coffee shop in Ginza and the new song from Avril Levigne came on. I didn't know what the song was talking about until I heard her say 'I miss you.' I may not know much English, but I knew what that meant. I asked Rui to translate the rest of the song for me, and I loved it a lot. It made me think of you."

"You **should** be thinking about me, not hanging out with Rui." He crossed his arms like a little kid and lay back onto the wall of pillows behind him.

"So, I went to the mall with Yuuki and bought the CD so I can listen to it all the time. Wait, I'll put it on for you." She walked away from the camcorder and a few minutes later music could be heard behind her. When she returned she was smiling brightly. "Now it's just like your movie to me." She laughed.

"I know that you know a lot of English now, but I want to you to know what the song means to me." She picked up a notebook she had to have had beside her and started to skim through it.

"She starts out by saying that she always needed time for herself and that she didn't think that she needed him. I was like that too. I always put everything in front of you, before us. Even when you had confessed your love to me, I still doubted my own and I even doubted yours. I didn't put forth half the effort you did and I always hid behind what my family wanted never thinking about what you needed."

Doumyouji unfolded his arms and leaned forward quite interested.

"I never thought you'd go anywhere, but now that you're not here I can't think about anything but you. She says that the days seem like years and I feel that way too. Sometimes I think I'll go crazy before I can talk to you again. By the way, I hate Thursdays, I don't know if you feel the same way, but I can't stand them."

A smile spread across his face, even if his heart seemed to ache from her words.

"Do you see how much you mean to me? I've never needed anyone in my life, and I need you. She says that when he's gone that the pieces of her heart are missing him, and sometimes I feel like I can't make it out of bed. Some days I know I won't see you and I think what's the point, but I drag myself out of bed and keep going because I know that you want me to be strong. Hell, I've always been strong, but you told me to depend on you and I am. I'm putting all my faith in us and the strength of our love."

"Makino…"

"Nee-chan was in town last week, I don't know if you know that or not, and she asked me to spend the night. I slept in your bed. Do you know that it still smells like you? You probably don't even care, but just laying there holding your pillow tightly, tucked under your sheets wishing you were there with me was enough to feed my craving for you; even if it was only for a few hours. Avril talks about that in her song too; about how his clothes still smell like him."

Doumyouji watched her facial expression softly change. Her smile turned a rosy pink of embarrassment, but slowly almost unnoticeably he could see she was fighting back her tears.

"I love you so much, and I know I don't say it enough, but I know what I feel. I know that I fall asleep thinking about you and wake up wondering what you're doing. I eat lunch hoping that you weren't too busy to eat and that you're taking care of yourself. She says that everything she does reminds her of him, and it's like she's writing this song for me." Her eyes now as red as her cheeks had been, tears pooling at the sides of her eyes.

"This is my favorite part." She smiles and turns up the music. "_We were made for each other, out here forever, I know that we were. If all I ever wanted was for you know. Everything I do I give my heart and soul. I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me._" One after the other the tears she was trying to keep back escaped her eyes and traveled down her cheeks, each glistening drop stabbing Doumyouji's heart.

"I know we promised to keep our conversations light and not talk about how much we miss each other, but I had to send this. I'm sorry if this depressed you, I know you're doing your best, but I just miss you so much. Everyone tries to keep me entertained and busy, but after having you force your way into my life, how can you expect me to live without you?"

He looked down at his hands unable to meet the tear-streaked face on his screen.

"I give up." His head shot up to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry Doumyouji, but I can't take this anymore. I know it's only been two years, but I'm not as strong as I once thought I could be. This is too hard."

"WHAT THE HELL?" He screamed at the television.

"I just want you to know that I'm canceling my cell phone." She wiped her face with the sleeves of her shirt. "I love you, Tsukasa. I always will."

Doumyouji threw the remote he had by his feet at the screen and pulled out his cell phone to call his assistant. He paced the floor wildly from his bedroom back to the bar where he poured himself another drink, by the fifth ring he hung up and tried again. This time there was a sleepy 'hello' on the other line before he began spitting out his orders. "I want the plane ready to go back to Japan in two hours."

"But sir," she protested on the other line, "the Doumyouji jet is in London with your mother."

"Then get me a flight on a regular airline." He growled at her.

"Sir, no airline is going to have a flight until at least the morning."

"Don't give me excuses April. Get me results." He hung up the phone and threw the rest of the drink down his throat, the stinging burn of the amber liquor matching the flames in his chest. He retreated back to his room where he grabbed the remote from the floor and turned her off before jogging over to his closet to change into something more suitable for the long flight. He was unbuttoning his shirt when the doorbell rang.

"April, you need a raise." He threw on a t-shirt and ran to answer the door. Without looking to see who it was he flung the door open expecting to see a chuffer or his assistant, but instead he found a short doe-eyed brunette with two small suitcases on each side.

"Makino?" He gaped, unsure if he was hallucinating.

"I'll follow you into hell if I have to. I'll jump into your world if that means I can be with you. Isn't that what you told me?" She looked deeply into his eyes and stopped his heart. Succumbing to the pull of those gorgeous brown eyes he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. "I thought I could, but I can't live without you." She cried into his shoulder.

"I never wanted you to." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. "And you'll never have to again."

He helped her into the apartment and picked her up bride style, to his surprise she blushed but didn't fight him, and took her to his bedroom. "I don't understand." He said throwing her on the bed. "You said you give up." He finally remembered what she said on the video.

"I did, duh. That's why I'm here." She was kneeling on the bed with her hands on her hips, not liking where this conversation was going. She felt she should have been topless by now.

"Oi, Makino, don't you think that's a stupid way to tell me that you were coming to be with me. I almost had a heart attack." He pulled out his cell phone. "Which reminds me I have to call my assistant and cancel those tickets, you know I was about to jump on a plane and find out what the hell you were talking about."

"So you didn't even watch the end of the tape did you?" She rolled her eyes.

"No! I was too busy stressing out about why my crazy girlfriend was breaking up with me for the hundredth time." He let out a quick scream of pure frustration. "Sometimes you can be so traumatic."

"Traumatic?" She looked at him completely puzzled.

"Yeah stupid." He rolled his eyes superiorly. "You always over react."

"Oh! You mean **dramatic.** My God, I hope your English is better than your Japanese because if it's not you're in big trouble." She toyed with him.

"I'll have you know that I'm a God here." He stuck out his chest proudly.

"Oh yeah, you sure you don't mean dog?" She came to the edge of the bed and signaled him to join her. "Well, I don't know about all that, but I know I came here to see my boyfriend. The masses are just going to have to do without their god for one night." She wrapped her arms around his neck and he responded by hugging her at the waist.

"I love you Tsukushi." He kissed her on her forehead.

"Me too." She smiled playfully. "I kinda like you too." Not satisfied with her answer he kissed her passionately this time. "I guess I'm warming up to you." She pulled his hair gently.

A mischievous smile spread across his face as he looked down at the love of his live. "Oi, what did that song say about touching you?" He asked slowly sneaking her onto the bed. Tsukushi didn't answer she just giggled as she let him lay her down and save her from needing to miss him.

* * *

_There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I really love that song. If you haven't already bought it go out and support the CD it's so awesome   
_

_Please read and review. BTW: Here are the lyrics. _

**_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side_**

When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too.  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you 

**_I've never felt this way before   
Everything that I do reminds me of you.   
And the clothes you left they lie on my floor   
And they smell just like you   
I love the things that you do   
_**

**_When you walk away  
I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_**

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you 

**_ We were made for each other   
Out here forever   
I know we were.   
Yeah _**

**_If all I ever wanted was for you to know   
Everything I do I give my heart and soul   
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me _**

**_Yeah _**

**_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
And when you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
And when you're gone  
The words I need to hear will always get me through the day  
And make it ok  
I miss you_**


End file.
